Heaven to Asgard
by Fallain
Summary: What happened when Gabriel fell from Heaven?  How did he become Loki and why didn't Baldur stay dead?  A look at Gabriel's life as a Norse God.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Supernatural. And I certainly don't own anything from Norse mythology.

Notes: This isn't going to be a plot-lined story, more of just a set of one-shots of how Gabriel ran away from heaven and became Loki and what his life may have been like as a Norse God. It always kind of bothered me how Balder was still around in the Hammer of the Gods episode and I'm trying to give a reason why, as well as how none of the other Gods knew that Loki was Gabriel, or why Ragnarok never happened.

Chapter: Heaven to Asgard

It had been seven days.

A week.

A week since his little brother Lucifer had defied their father. A week since Michael had obeyed the order to throw Lucifer into the pits of Hell. A week since Raphael held Gabriel back as they watched their own brothers fight and fall. A week since their father vanished into thin air.

Gabriel was sitting alone in his room, watching out the window at the world below the clouds. How cliché that Heaven existed in the sky above the clouds - although, if the humans were ever to be able to fly up high, they'd still never be able to see it. Not unless they were dead and their souls untainted. But what it's not like humans would ever be able to fly in the skies anyways. That'd be ridiculous.

His emerald green eyes seemed darker than usual and distant as if they belonged to a blind man and couldn't see what was outside of the mind's eye. His long ginger hair fell in waves over his shoulders, unbound and in his pale porcelain face.

He missed Lucifer and couldn't imagine the pain his dear brother must be going through now. The emotional pain and being betrayed by his own family would be bad enough, but he knew about the fires that were down there; the torture and agony. Lucifer hadn't been evil, he had simply been wrong. Once. So he spoke out against their father, so he hadn't wanted to bow before father's imperfect clay meat puppets. So what? Couldn't he have gotten a warning? A time out or less severe punishment? After all, it was no secret that Lucifer had been the favorite.

Perhaps that was the reason behind why their father seemed to have gone missing. No sooner than Michael's flame sword threw Lucifer into his dark prison, his father had vanished. Leaving the remaining three Arch Angels in his place to watch over both Heaven and Earth. He doubted that he'd ever hear from him again even though Michael held high hopes.

Speaking of one of the remaining Arch Angels, Raphael stepped into Gabriel's room, looking around and letting his bright blue eyes land on his younger brother's still form.

"Still moping around?"

"Still pretending like nothing happened?" Gabriel bit back, not caring at his angry tone. What was dad going to do about it? Come back and make Michael throw him into Hell as well? Good. At least then little Lucifer wouldn't have to be alone to let that fire prison twist him into something evil and unrecognizable.

"Gabriel." Raphael started softly; his dark brown curls framed his face and falling around his neck. He had no need for binding his own hair back but brought a green ribbon out anyways and sat behind his little brother, now his only little brother and pulled his ginger hair back from his face to tie it back. "You should take better care of yourself. You look terrible...the other angels would think you were human." He chuckled quietly as if it were a joke.

Gabriel slapped his hand away, letting his hair tumble back into his face.

"Ever wonder why I'm the only one with green eyes?"

Raphael tilted his head and crossed his arms at Gabriel's question. "I've never questioned father. Maybe he just wanted something different to look at. Same reason why my hair is so much darker than the rest of you I suppose."

Gabriel clicked his tongue, and closed his eyes. What their father did was always a mystery. Michael was created first to be absolutely perfect and he succeeded. First time was the charm. He was beautiful with his long golden hair and bright sapphire eyes. His skin was absolutely flawless and his obedience never wavered. He was the perfect son. The perfect angel. The perfect blind soldier.

He assumed that when God made Raphael next, he wanted something a little different which was why he gave him the same angelic blue eyes but shortened his hair and made it dark brown, almost black.

But father must have been going off the deep end when he created Gabriel. He didn't look like either of his brothers and at first he thought that made him special, with his contrasting bright green eyes and fiery hair. But when Lucifer was born to look almost exactly like Michael, they all saw what their father liked best. Pale skin, bright blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair. Gabriel was the freak, the mistake, next to them. God had taken a chance out of curiosity when creating him and apparently didn't like what turned out, so with his next and last son he went back to the basics.

He'd always felt like the outcast. Neither the oldest nor the youngest, just stuck in the middle. He heard whispers from the lower ranking angels that had never laid eyes on him that God had given him green eyes like the evil serpent that betrayed Eve and therefore he couldn't be trusted. Lucifer had been the one to comfort and accept him. To put his arms around his older brother's shoulders as if their roles were reversed and Gabriel was smaller one and reassure him that everything was alright and dad loved him.

Lucifer had been creative. He was always coming up with new tricks to play on the older brothers to cheer him up. And Gabriel followed him faithfully, learning from him every step of the way. He taught him shape-shifting and they fell to Earth to spend a day watching the humans as a pair of deer.

Gabriel had been fascinated with the Norse gods while they were there. He watched as Loki led Thor to betray him to the giant Geirrod with curiosity before turning to Lucifer.

"Why does Thor trust him? He's always lying and playing pranks on everyone."

Lucifer nodded. "But the Gods are for the most part, human. Just better, stronger humans. They're corrupt but they have this annoying habit of bonding together. Thor will turn on Loki after tonight. Mark my words. He's seen his true colors." He smiled thoughtfully. "I have to say...I admire Loki's style..."

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Why? He's so...so..." He faltered trying to find the right word.

"Tricky. He knows what he wants and he always gets it...by any means necessary." There seemed to be a longing, wishful look in Lucifer's sapphire eyes before they returned to Heaven and Gabriel often found himself looking at his little brother and wondering if he wished he was more like Loki. If he wanted a free will to do as he wished.

Now Gabriel ignored Raphael and gazed down on the Earth where he could see the Norse Gods below him once again. Lucifer had been right, Thor no longer trusted Loki, but Loki had struck again too soon and once again betrayed another god, his foster-brother's own son, Balder. Taking advantage of Baldur's blind brother Hod, he had convinced him to throw a mistletoe arrow at his brother while they tested his immortality. Loki had known it would kill the gentle, handsome God and Gabriel narrowed his emerald eyes at Earth watching the actions take place as the fair Norse God with short black hair and pale skin fell dead before he even hit the ground.

He was sick of this. Brothers betraying brothers. Family slaughtering each other. Michael had thrown Lucifer into Hell and now he was forced to sit back and watch as Loki tricked Hod into killing his brother Balder. As Loki betrayed his foster-brother Odin. It was commanded that they couldn't interfere with life on Earth unless God gave the strict words to do so. That rule went double for the Gods and Goddesses.

"Never. EVER. Touch the Gods or Goddesses." Their father had always said, always reminded and drilled into their minds. It would be bad enough to lift a finger to save a poor mortal girl from being raped or murdered, but to help a God or Goddess would be an even worse offense since they were not their father's creations. But their father was absent...

Raphael left the room, giving up on his silent younger brother and completely unaware at the plan that was forming in the ginger angel's head at the moment. He couldn't stand by idle and watch this any longer. Lucifer had fallen standing up to their father. And Gabriel was going to make sure that his banishment meant something. He may not be able to save his own brother but he could make sure another family didn't suffer through the same thing. Especially a family that didn't want to loose their brother and cherished their bonds.

Perching on his windowsill, he let himself tilt forward and fall. He didn't bother changing shape as Lucifer had taught him, he just free-fell, building up speed and forming into a blinding light as he breached the barrier of the mortal realm on Earth.

There outside of Asgard he landed with a piercing shrieking noise, an explosion of light and the feel of an earthquake as the ground shook around him.

Odin rushed to the basement of Aesir, and found a figure waiting for him against the cold stone walls, glowing with an ethereal light. He toke up his spear and aimed it at the creature in a defensive stance, his right eye glowing with the strength of the sun, his left grey and cloudy as if blind but all-knowing.

"What kind of beast are you and what are you doing in my home?" His voice was rough, both from old age and mourning the death of his beloved son Balder.

Gabriel quietly evaluated him, feeling pity for the old half-giant God. "I know about your loss." Odin growled at him but he continued. "I am sorry. But I am here to help if you'll have my way."

Odin narrowed his eyes. "I may be blind in one eye but I see what you are. I know about your new kind. Your are what they call an angel, aren't you?"

Gabriel nodded, unsure if the elder God could even see his actions through the light. It surprised him a little that word of Heaven and his brothers was already getting around on Earth and he wondered for a second what exactly was being said. He'd heard rumors of the prophets and so far they were unimpressive.

"I am an ARCH Angel. They call me Gabriel."

"And what may such an almighty rank of angel be doing in Asgard?" There was a new tone of disgust in his voice that gave away that the Gods thought as little of the Angels as vis versa. Filth.

"I told you I'm here to help." He sighed. "I know about Baldur's death...and Loki's betrayal. And I know that Loki is planning on betraying you again." He saw Odin's eyes soften a bit, hurt.

"Loki has always been so close...he's my foster brother...We've been through so much together. He's gotten us out of trouble more times than I can count - even though he was usually the reason for whatever was going on in the first place...I know everyone calls him evil but- he's just misguided. He just likes mischief too much. Why would be do this to Balder? And how do you know he'll betray me again? What do you mean?"

Gabriel felt sympathetic for the old God. He knew what it was like now to have a misunderstood brother that everyone saw as evil and he winced to think of what the humans would think of poor Lucifer in the years to come.

"Believe me or not...but I understand your pain. But your plan to bring Balder back from the underworld will fail. Loki will take the form of the giantess Thokk and will refuse to weep for him. Therefore Hel will refuse to release his soul from Neiflheim."

Odin eyed him suspiciously and the angel simply shrugged. "I have my ways of seeing the future." He told him, hating himself for not seeing Lucifer's fate sooner with the powers he was using for these lowly Gods.

"How do we stop him then?"

Gabriel slowly stepped towards Odin. "Simple. You help me...and I help you. My brothers recently turned against each other as well...and I am NOT going to sit around in Heaven and just watch. But to be down here, I need a vessel. A vessel that will hide me from my brothers or father's prying eyes. A powerful, supernatural one...like oh say, a Norse God."

"So you want Loki's body because it can hide you from your brothers since it isn't human and Loki's powers will mask your aura." Odin didn't have to ask. He knew what the Arch Angel wanted now.

"Yes. And in return, as Loki I won't pretend to be Thokk and every creature on Earth will shed tears for Balder, which will allow Hel to give him back to you."

"Why Loki? Why not some other God? "

Gabriel paused and lowered his head and bit his bottom lip. "I told you...I just watched my brothers turn on each other. I don't want to watch someone else go through that and have their family ripped apart." He didn't mention the way Lucifer had longed after Loki nor that he wanted to become someone his younger brother could be proud of.

"You're asking me to choose between Loki and Balder? My brother or my son? That would still count as betraying my family..."

Gabriel nodded. "I hate to pressure you...but Loki DID betray you and your family already. And...It gets worse. Thor will exact his revenge on Loki for Baldur's death. He will slaughter Vali and Narvi and use their remains to bind Loki with Sigyn until he causes the earthquakes that will begin Ragnarok. You know the rest of this story."

Odin nodded as well. "Loki's monstrous sons the serpent Jormungand and great wolf Fenrir will raise up and kill me."

They didn't need to say anything further. Odin may be loosing a traitorous brother, no matter how much he loved Loki. But he loved his son more. And he certainly didn't want to be eaten by a giant wolf, or let Ragnarok bring about the destruction. And they both needed to act fast. Gabriel had limited time on Earth before his brothers noticed his absence and came looking for him. And Odin had limited time before Loki assumed Throkk's form and sealed Baldur's fate.

Gabriel now stood as Loki, in front of an ornate mirror in Aesir. He twirled his much shorter and darker ginger hair around his finger and thought ruefully that he'd never be able to escape his ginger hair and green eyes, although the once bright emerald had dulled to a olive green flecked with gold.

Lucifer had once admired Loki. He only hoped that he could do the Trickster God justice and keep up the charade of who he was supposed to be now. Maybe if his little brother could see him now he'd be happy for the path he was taking, and quite literally: who he was now.

Loki had put up one hell of a fight, and been almost impossible to capture. In the end it had been Thor who had captured him and turned him in to Odin, expecting some kind of severe punishment even though Balder was back safe and sound. The blonde thunder god had become enraged when he found out that Loki had simply been locked in his room.

"What do you mean he's suffered enough?" Thor raged and Gabriel- now in Loki's body- shifted himself to hide behind Odin, although he was relived to not see Thor's mighty hammer anywhere in sight.

"Thor, please calm yourself." Odin was unusually calm and patient with the thunder God as he made himself a shield for the fake trickster. Thor had no idea that he had allowed his brother Loki to endure a fate possibly worse than death. That Loki was currently trapped in his own mind and body as a prison for the rest of eternity until he slowly faded away and Gabriel was all that was left. To punish Loki now, he would only be hurting Gabriel. And even though he despised the judo-Christian religion that had sprung up, he wouldn't hurt the angel that had helped him save Balder.

Thor didn't he know that when Loki had been locked in his room, it had been his death, and the birth of Gabriel's new life. He continued to rant until Odin cast him out of Aesir to calm his thoughts - worried about the crowd that was gathering and not wanting them to notice the massive difference in Loki's personality. The quiet and slightly frightened angel in disguise instead of the loud and lethally playful trickster.

Now the arch angel sat by the window as he did once in Heaven and watched everyone below. Except now it was Idun in her garden and Tyr in the skies, instead of mortals through the clouds. He still wasn't used to this body or what to do with it. And sometimes he could still hear Loki screaming and throwing obscenities at him inside his head that gave his terrible headaches. He wished Loki could be glad that this way his sons Vali and Narvi wouldn't be torn apart by Thor, but the God didn't seem to see it that way. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, willing him to shut up and go to sleep to give the angel just a few minutes of peace so he could figure out what to do.

Thor wandered through the garden below now, throwing angry, distrustful eyes up at where he knew the hiding angel was perched safely in his room and Gabriel could see in the cold gray stare that he would never have a chance to be the friend to Thor that the real Loki had once been. Although it was a bit unfair that he had to suffer through what Loki had caused.

Balder was an entirely different story. His brother Hod had told him of how Loki had tricked him into killing him, and while he forgave Hod for the actions he had no control over, he held a hatred for Loki that no God thought was possible to come from the gentlest and fairest of the Gods.

Odin now leaned in his doorway, the same way Raphael once had and Gabriel was struck by the sudden resemblance between Heaven and Asgard.

"It seems that I've gone from a brother to a father." The elder God chucked and stroked his graying beard as he walked over to Gabriel. "I was once Loki's brother..." He looked remorseful for a second but it quickly passed. "But now it seems that I'm the...new...Loki's father." He patted his ginger hair. "You seem so young and new to everything, I just-"

Gabriel cut him off. "I don't need you to look out for me."

Odin raised an eyebrow. "Oh but apparently I do. I've been keeping Hermod from sneaking poisonous snakes into your bedroom all night."

He shrugged and returned his gaze out the window. "Poison won't kill me."

"No...But it will hint to the others what you really are and I thought that was supposed to be a secret." He pursed his lips together thoughtfully. "They're already suspicious that your eyes don't change color anymore and you don't act the same. I told them it was because you were harboring remorse your actions but..."

Gabriel smirked, a ghost of what used to be Loki's trademark. Loki's eyes used to flash from red, to green, to violet, to orange depending on his mood. He could only guess that they remained this dull green to remind him of who he once was and how far he had fallen. Part of him was grateful that Odin was trying to take him under his wing but right now he was more than willing to let the others think he was being remorseful of what he did to Balder. He needed time to himself to get over his own family issues before he tried to deal with the new pile of fights he'd landed himself in with this new family. Especially if he was expected to plaster on a grin and skip around causing chaos.

Maybe the chaos part wouldn't be so bad.

End

I know I switched up the whole Eve and snake thing, but it seemed to fit. I tried to keep this simple and explain things for the people that aren't that deep into Norse Mythology. Sorry if there's any confusion anyways.

Next chapter you're going to meet Loki's kids with human forms, Vali and Narvi and his wife Sigyn. Maybe even his non-human kids Fenrir, Hel and Jormungand. Defiantly Hel at least. Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters.


End file.
